My first, my last
by tangledcharm
Summary: The tiny flickering lights from the candles he had lit scattered every surface of the room, shadows danced over the walls as their warm glow swayed from the small breeze that came pushing through from under the wooden painted doors...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended

The double glass windows lay shut, the thin white net curtains rested shut but that didn't hide the beautiful velvet wrapped sky and its small shinning lights that twinkled next to the perfectly rounded shaped moon.

Jellal paused for a moment as he looked over the room. He had started from the bed, the delicate sewn gold silk sheet held itself over the bed while small, soft pale white rose petals scattered the length of the sponge filled mattress.

The tiny flickering lights from the candles he had lit scattered every surface of the room, shadows danced over the walls as their warm glow swayed from the small breeze that came pushing through from under the wooden painted doors.

Jellal slowly made his way to the bed; Erza had given him strict instruction to stay in the room. He relaxed his whole body on the soft material, his heartbeat raced as the small clock ticked away time. His throat became dry as the blowing of the wind surrounded the room. He slowly rested his eyes shut as he paced his breathing.

Erza fell to the side of the bath; her whole body became weak as it shook without her control. Nerves had grasped her; her lips trembled as she spoke reassuring words to herself. Her legs refused to move as she pushed on them to regain her balance.

"You can do this, its Jellal…." she whispered to herself.

Jellal's eyes peered open as the door to the bedroom moved, Erza slowly entered. Jellal pushed his body up allowing his right arm to take his weight as he admired her beauty.

Her long scarlet hair was neatly brushed to one side of her face; the blue silk material wrapped itself round her warmly bathed body, leaving just her crossed legs and tanned stomach for him to see.

Jellal felt his right arm rock as she slowly began walking towards him; Erza noticed how he blushed as she moved closer. She softly bit her lip as she climbed up onto the bed.

Jellal lifted the rest of his body up as he reached for her waist; before he could get any closer to her she took his hand and slowly pushed it away. He looked at her with confusion as she made a side wards smile.

She leaned forward, so her breast brushed against his bare chest.

"Lie down" she whispered as she moved back and used her hand to guide him down.

As he lay, she swung her legs over him so she was sat just under his abdomen; Jellal pushed himself back up, to touch her moist lips. Erza watched as he slowly made his move towards her, she leaned forward as he pushed his lips out, just as he reached to touch her, she guided her lips over his before slamming him back down.

Jellal frowned as his body lay flat once more, he smiled as he attempted to rise again but this time Erza pulled out some soft ribbon. Jellal shook his head slowly as she wrapped the material round his wrists and attached it to the bed. He pulled against it as she sat back up on him.

"I don't think the ribbon is necessary" Jellal smiled as he tried to untangle the knot she had created.

"I have to think about the safety of the bed, we don't want it getting broken" she smiled back.

Erza slowly began to rotate her hips, she pushed down on him as each rotation finished, Jellal pushed back on to her, pressing up as she started each motion.

Jellal felt himself rise as she teased him; he pulled at the ribbon as she slowed down and came to a stop.

Erza allowed her leg to rest on him as she used her right arm to hold her; she slowly rubbed her hand across his trousers. She could feel him getting bigger as she wrapped her fingers around his hard stick, slowly she guided her hand up, then slowly back down, his breathing got deeper as she moved faster. Erza felt herself getting wetter as he moaned with pleasure.

Jellal pulled against the ribbon, as she teased him more. Erza softly pressed her lips against his neck, before nipping his skin. Jellal breathed out as her teeth gently pulled away from him.

Erza guided her lips down his smooth moist chest, lower and lower she went, as she guided her finger over the tops of his bottoms.

Jellal slid his wrist from the ribbon before moving his other hand; with pace he sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing her onto her back.

He looked down onto her beauty, her hair rested over the duck feathered pillow, while her eyes admired his half undressed body. She reached up to him, resting her palm over his cheek as he leaned forward and gently kissed her trembling lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he felt her body pulse against his.

She nodded her head in response.

"We can stop if you want to" he assured her.

"No…I want to" she whispered under him.

Erza looked up to him from where she lay; she thought she would feel unsure or even scared. This moment had played over so many times in her head but nothing compared to tonight. He was everything and more for her. There was no need to fear pain or even embarrassment, her first time was now and it was with him.

Her mind pulled back as she felt his touch on her…

Jellal's lips gently placed themselves on her, she closed her eyes as his hands slowly ran down her body, his fingers wrapped around the lace that held her top together, gradually it became loose before it fell from her allowing her breast to be touched by his soft, gentle hands.

His kiss got stronger as his hands ran further down her pulsing body, Erza breathed out as his hand glided over her silk pants. Jellal moved himself down so his head rested on the pillow next to her, he watched her as his hand danced over her. Erza moaned out in pleasure as his hand moved faster, she felt herself getting wetter as he removed the last piece of her clothing.

She suddenly felt herself pushing as pure pleasure washed over her, Jellal placed his lips back onto hers as she finished.

She slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her with his dark brown eyes; she leaned over towards him, she wrapped her arms over his whole body before gently pulling him over her. Jellal held himself over her as she slowly slipped away his trousers.

The duvet wrapped the pair together as one; Jellal wrapped his left arm under her neck while tucking his other arm under her back. He held her close as he slid himself into her. Erza allowed her legs to glide apart as he entered her; slowly he pushed further until all off him was felt by her.

She bit her lip as he pulled back out and then slowly back in again, his arms held her close as her breathing became heavy.

Erza allowed her mind to drift into nothingness; she didn't care about anything now. She cared only for how he made her feel; she was lost in the ecstasy of love. Over and over again she pushed out and each time she came she felt him push further into her, refusing her to pour out onto him.

Erza wrapped her legs around him as he suddenly lost control, thousands of swimmers launched creating a cry of pleasure which filled the room. Jellal breathed in as his chest pounded. Erza placed her hands over his cheeks; she softly kissed his lips before resting his head onto her.

Jellal wrapped his arm over her waist as she leaned her head onto his. The wind whistled through the small opening at the bottom of the wooden doors, Jellal's breathing gradually slowed, Erza listened to the rhythm of his heart as his eyes slowly closed.

The pair drifted in to their dreams, but both held one another through the night and on till dawn...

**A/N: **Hey lovely peoples from around the world!

I do hope you enjoyed my first proper M rated story, **please please please leave me some reviews on what you thought, I would very much appreciate :) **Thank you…!

Nothing else to say….other than in the next few weeks I will be posting the very first chapter for the sequel to Voyage to my heart. If any of you have Facebook there is a page you can follow on there to keep updated on all my stories, just search for Jerza forever.

Thank you for reading and remember stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


End file.
